Sweet Gestures
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: After all the drama and action, the team decides to have the weekend off. Inviting Zatanna to come stay over with them, Robin realizes its time to show the girl he loves what she truly means to him. RobinxZatanna
1. Chapter 1: First Night

**Zatannas Pov**

Everything was all set. I was done packing for my two day visit with the Young Justice team. We all agreed that after all the drama and the action, it would be best to just spend time together as friends. So, they had invited me to come stay with them for the weekend.

I couldnt help but feel both nervous and excited as I drove along the mountain path towards the cave. Evertime I would think about the team, my thoughts would wonder off to my Boy Wonder. I smiled as I realized I had just thought of him as 'my Boy Wonder'.

It was already after dark when I reached the entrance. In spite of all that, I could still see Robins smiling face through my car window.

AS soon as I had cut the engine, he was at my door, holding it open for me. He gave me his signiture smirk before pulling me out of the car with one hand, while slinging my bag over his shoulder with the other. His lips found mine as I heard him kick the car door shut. I responded enthusiastically, licking his lips.

Without breaking our kiss, he lifted me up so that I was now cradled in his arms. I giggled as I locked my arms around his neck. He flashed me a smile before continuing to kiss me, all the while carrying me through the Zeta-Beam.

Were we already inside? I didnt know. I thought so, but then again I was getting dizzy. I was reminding myself to just breath, but Robin was surprisingly making it very diffucult.

His mouth was not gentle, but had a brand new edge to it. I locked my fingers in his hair as his tounge clashed with my own. He continued to kiss me for several minutes, just standing there in the entry, I guess he was excited as I was that we had two whole days to spend together.

We only stopped when we both heard someone cough to get our attention.

He slowly parted from our kiss, a devious smile on his face. I blushed as I smiled back at him, quirking an eyebrow. Robin was definately up to something. I turned my head to see both Wally and Artemis smiling at us.

Wally gagged. " Get a room" he scoffed.

Artemis rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest. " Dont be jealous" she said as she turned and walked away. Wally responded with a classic ' Am not! ' and ran after her.

I heard Robin laugh as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I giggled happily, I cant believe they caught us. Now Wally was probrably gonna spread the story to the entire team.

He gently kissed my forehead before setting me down to stand on my own two feet. But even then, he didnt let go of me.

With a low chuckle, he smiled at me. " Welcome home" he said softly. His lips grazing my ear.

I sighed happily. " That sounds...perfect" I said, breathless.

" I have something for you " His voice was still soft, gentle.

" Oh?"

" A gift, I'll give it to you before you go to sleep tonight."

I pouted at him, he was going to make me wait. He chuckled at my reaction.

" Lets go see the others, shall we? No matter how much I want to, I cant keep you all to myself without raising suspicion" He smiled.

I blushed. " Okay" I agreed. I laced my fingers through his. " Lets go"

He smiled at me before leading me to the living room.

I heard whistles and cheers as we both walked in, hand in hand. I only rolled my eyes at our 'audience' while Robin chuckled.

" Bout time you guys stopped making kissy faces to come see us" Wally said with a cocky grin.

I only blushed as Robin threw a bat-mmarang at Wally, catching it gracefully as it came back to him.

Everbody laughed as both arms of Wally's jacket came off.

" You owe me a new jacket ninja boy" he complained. Robin shook his head, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Afraid

**Zatnnas POV**

Robin sat at the end of the couch, motioning for me to come and join him. I smiled before sitting sideways on his lap. I laid my head to rest against his chest, blushing lightly. I saw him smile before wrapping one arm around my waist to steady me. He took one of my hands in his, and pressed it lightly to his lips. I blushed at this action then smiled. Robin was always sweet, though only around me. I smiled even more after thinking this.

Somebody threw a mashed up paper ball towards us, but Robin caught it with effortless ease. He threw it back and it landed directly at Wally. I laughed as I covered my mouth with one hand.

" Your killing us with all this cuteness" Wally said sarcastically. Robin chuckled as he only held on to me tighter.

" Seriously, do we have to get a daily sugar dose from you guys?, its so sweet it gives me cavities."

I levetated a pillow and threw it at his face with ease. Everybody laughed as he coughed up a few feathers. "Nice shot" Robin whispered into my ear. I giggled, grinning into the crook of his neck.

" Were not the only couple in here..." I defended. Everbody looked over to M'gann and Conner who were standing in the corner holding hands. M'gann immediatly started blushing, realizing we were all looking at her. Conner just casually ran a hand through his hair.

" Ya, but...these two dont act lovesick." Artemis interjected. Robin raised his eyebrow at Artemis, then slowly smirked to himself. I laughed as I thought about what he was thinking, I was guessing he would probrably be planning revenge on Wally and Artemis. Robin smiled slowly at me before kissing the top of my head. I sighed happily.

_"Maybe I am lovesick...its possible"_ I thought happily.

" awwwwwwwww" all the girls said. While Wally scoffed and the other guys laughed at his face.

" Im not afraid to show everyone just what you mean to me Zee" Robin whispered into my ear. I kissed him lightly on the lips, receiving a happy but surprised smile from him.

"Me neither" I answer.


	3. Chapter 3: Think of Me

**Zatnnas POV**

I could still hear everybody talking as I laid my head on Robins chest to rest. I yawned as I closed my eyes. I was feeling strangely sleepy, obviously worn out from all the excitement. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, supporting me. I was already half asleep, in Robins arms. I could feel him breath, hear his heartbeat.

Somehow, the slow, steady, drum beat of his heart only succeded into lulling me to an even deeper trance. I fell asleep in his arms.

**...2:04 am...**

I jolted upright, breathing heavily, panting. I put a hand to my chest, feeling the quick beats of my heart.

_"Just a nightmare"_ I thought. I had been having almost nightly nightmares about my father and fate, though Robin was always there to comfort me afterwards.

I sighed, lying back down onto the bed. I realized Robin must have carried me to bed as soon as I had fallen asleep. I groped the warm sheets, feeling nothing.

"Robin?"

My hand encountered something stiff, thin and papery. I realized it must have been a letter. I took the letter with me and opened the lights acroos the room. It was folded in half and addresed to 'Zee'. I smiled then opened it.

_Im hoping you wont wake and notice my absence but, the guys were ordered to go on a special mission assigned by Batman. _

_A case of emergency._

_I just want you to know that I'll be fighting my way to get back to you as soon as possible._

_I love you Zee_

_Take care of my heart, because I left it with you._

_Your Robin,_

I smiled happily, clutching the letter to my chest. _" I'll be waiting"_ I thought silently.

Even though I was a little bit dissapointed the mission was assigned only to the guys, I was just unhappy Robin had to leave. But even though in the midst of all the commotion, he had time to write me a letter saying I shouldnt worry about him.

I plopped down onto the bed, lying my head down on the soft pillow. Out of the corner of my eye , I saw a rectangular box right were the letter had just been.

_" I guess I hadnt noticed it"_ I thought.

I reached over and pulled the small, rectangular box onto my lap. The box was addressed to me as well, written in Robins neat yet casual calligraphy writing. I smiled, slowly opening it.

I gasped as I pulled out a small ring. It was a ring, simple yet elegant. What made me stare in awe was the beautiful diamond facet cut into a shape of a star and a moon side by side. Another note was attached inside the box. I read it outloud, smiling slowly as I read its contents.

_I promised I would give you your present tonight._

_Wear this, and think of me._

_Whenever Im not around, open your window and look at the moon and its brightest _

_star to the right. I want you to know I'll be looking at the same thing._

I walked over to my window, pushing it open. Letting the cool night breeze in, I breathed deeply of it. I looked at the moon, noticing how white and lustrious it looked. Then I looked over to the right, finding its brightest star.

I smiled slowly as I continued to stare at it for a few moments. I looked down at my hand, moving it so that the jewel would shine and twinkle. I lightly pressed my lips to the ring on my finger, thinking of Robin. I sighed happily as I did so.

I walked over to my bed, lying down sideways. I had left the window open I realized. But I didnt care. I let the moon shine in through my window as I slowly went back to sleep, the ring glowing faintly on my finger.


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Reunion

**Zatannas POV**

It was still dark when I awoke. I was groggy, but I didnt want to go back to sleep again. My eyes closed and I stretched, rolling over. I gasped and sat up straight as I saw Robin leaning on the wall next to my window. He had a smug smile plastered on his face.

I just continued to stare at him. He chuckled at my reaction before sitting on the bed next to me.

"Sorry.." he murmured so softly that his voice was part of the darkness. " I didnt mean to wake you..."

I smiled, reaching out to him. His arms encircled me, cradling me to his chest. He lied back down, bringing me with him. For a few moments, we were silent. Just enjoying our sweet reunion. I snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his chest. I could feel him stroking my hair as I listened to his heartbeat.

" Welcome home..." I whispered. " Im glad your here." I looked up at his face, seeing him smile at me.

" Thats nice..." he whispered. He gently took my face in his hands. Lightly kissing my forehead. He slowly tilted my face up, brushing his lips against mine. My hands greedily wrapped themselves around his neck, bringing myself closer to him.

" I missed you..." he whispered against my lips. I kissed him again, smiling.

He wrapped one arm around my waist, pressing my body against his. Even though the night air was naturally cold, I suddenly felt very heated. He pressed his lips against the crook of my neck, making me shudder. He chuckled in the darkness.

He raised our interlaced fingers to brush the back of his hand across my cheek.

" How did you like your present?" he asked shyly.

I smiled, then giggled at him. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Whats so funny?" he asked with a smirk. I shook my head, still laughing. I pressed my lips on the bare skin of his neck.

" I love it..." I said simply. I unwrapped one arm from around his neck and brought the hand close to my face. Showing him the finger in which I put the ring on.

He smiled at me, then just as he did a while ago, he took my hand and pressed it to his lips. Kissing the ring on my finger lightly.

He pulled me tightly, but not uncomfortably, to his chest. Tucking my head under his. He kissed my hair, laughing a bit to himself. I gently brought my hands up to hold his face, slowly taking his glasses off. I stared into those blue eyes I had come to love so much. Even in this darkness, they had a glow of their own that seemed to light up whenever I saw them. He smiled at me, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

" Sleep, Zee" He said. His voice smooth as silk. " I'll see you in the morning"

At this he started to get up, but I wouldnt let him. He smirked at me as I pulled him back down on the bed. I pleaded with my eyes, asking him to stay. He smiled briefly, before removing his black jacket. He slowly climbed into bed with me, wrapping the warm covers around both of us. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist, cradling me against him. I smiled in the darkness.

He kissed my head lightly before singing softly. I smiled, it was a lullaby he had composed some time ago, when I was having trouble sleeping because of nightmares. I closed my eyes, snuggling myself closer to him. I knew it was only a matter of time before I succumbed, so I let sleep take over me. I smiled slowly as I continued to hear his voice sing softly to me in the darkness.

" I love you..." he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast

**Zatannas POV**

"So, how did you sleep last night?" M'gann asked. I looked over to her and saw that she was frying up some eggs for breakfast. I was on the other side of the stove cooking the bacon. It was a very traditional and classic styled breakfast.

I smiled to myself, blushing lightly. " It was...nice" I realized I sounded a bit breathless.

She nudged me in the arm, smiling deviously at me. " Why are you so happy?"

" Easy, cause of Robin." I turned around to look behind me and I realized it was Artemis's voice. I rolled my eyes at both of them. I stretched, taking out some plates from the cabinet above our heads. I placed them on the counter top as Artemis sat on the bar stool.

" Whats that?" she gestured to the ring on my finger.

I smiled to myself, turning back to the stove. " A gift..."

" From Boy Wonder no less" she smirked at me. I swatted her arm with a kitchen towel.

" I think its sweet he gave you a ring " M'gann interjected, untying the white apron from around her waist. I smiled even more, turning away from them.

" Wheres Boy Wonder anyway?" Artemis asked, plopping a strawberry into her mouth.

" Right here..." I turned around to see Robin leaning against the wall, his shades placed in front of his eyes. I realized he was still wearing the blue shirt and black jacket he had on last night.

" Why do you do that?!" Artemis and M'gann, well everybody, was always surprised at how sneaky he could be. Robin practically controlled the shadows.

He smirked at them, which was his usual response. " Its more fun..." he said bluntly. I laughed, covering my mouth with one hand.

He walked over to me, smiling. I smiled back at him, blushing like a complete idiot. He was going to kiss my cheek but I stopped him. He quirked an eyebrow at me. I giggled and just directed his face to kiss me on the lips instead.

I slowly pulled away before we would get carried away. " Good morning.." I said, breathless.

His answering smile was one of my favorites. " Morning..."

" No smooching while we eat!" We both laughed as we realized it was Wally that had said that.

Robin raised his right hand. "No promises" he said mockingly.

I noticed Wally took the seat nearest to Artemis. I smirked at them, nudging Robin on the arm. He quirked an eyebrow at me. I gestured to Wally and Artemis who were sitting side by side, eating from the same fruit bowl. He smirked, realizing what I meant.

" Wally's sharing his food...thats a first." I said outloud. I heard Robin chuckle beside me as we both leaned against the stove.

" He must really like you Artemis..." He said. This time we both laughed.

We laughed even more when we saw Wallys heated face. Artemis just simply walked out of the room not saying a word, but she took a plate of eggs with her though.

" So not cool you guys.." Wally complained. We both knew Wally had his eye on Artemis.

" Revenge..." Robin said simply. To annoy Wally even further, he grabbed me by the waist and kissed my neck. I giggled as KF sped out of the room, taking three whole plates of food with him.

" Is he gone?" he whispered against my skin. I looked around, realizing we were alone. M'gann had probrably sneaked out a while ago.

I shuddered, clutching onto his shirt with both my hands. " Mhhm" was my only response. He chuckled as I felt him press me against the counter. I placed a hand on his cheek, guiding his face so that he would kiss me.

He groaned, locking his fingers in my hair. I pressed myself tighter against him, if that was even physically possible.

" I love you..." I whispered against his lips.

He smiled at me as he took my hand and once again kissed the ring on my finger. " I love you..."

* * *

**Authors Note: hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you guys have any questions or suggestions, post a review or pm me. PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6: History Lessons

**Authors Note: Idea suggested by ****Chalant Lover**** ! Shes an ****awesome chalant story writer**** so check out her stories. Shes the one that suggested the general idea for this chapter.**

**Any ideas or suggestions? any specific moments of chalant you guys want to see? ****Pm or review me !**

**Zatannas POV**

I tapped my pencil on the hardwood desk I was sitting at. The worst part about the weekend, was that the teachers always gave you double amount of homework than usual. And of course, I just had to bring it to the cave with me. I was a good student, but I wasnt perfect. I sighed, pushing the papers away.

I ran a hand through my hair as I continued to try and remember my history lesson. No such luck.

" Need help?"

I jumped out of my seat, forming a spell inside my head. I sighed and relaxed when I realized it was just Robin. As usual he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, his charming smirk plastered on his face. He quirked an eyebrow at me, seeming amused.

" Ever heard of knocking Boy Wonder?" I put my hands on my hips, smirking back at him.

He chuckled as he walked towards me. My body automatically did the same and wrapped my arms around his neck. I blushed lightly as I felt his hands place them on my waist.

He shrugged. " Me? Knock?...not likely." We both laughed.

I kissed his cheek before untangling myself from him. I took two textbooks in my arms and sat down on the bed. I leaned against the headboard, opening my history book to the first chapter._ " This is gonna take a while.."_ I thought as I flipped through the index.

I saw Robin lean against the headboard, with me on the other side of the bed. I could feel him staring. I looked back at eyes, quirking an eyebrow at him. I realized he had taken off his shades in the process.

" Something worth staring at?" I said sarcastically.

" Yeah.." he whispered.

He gently took my face in his hands, guiding me towards him. I clutched onto his shirt, bringing myself closer. He groaned as our lips collided. He pressed me tightly against the headboard, his hands securely wrapped around my waist.

I slowly pulled away, shuddering as I felt his hot breath against my face. " Im never gonna finish like this..." I murmured.

He chuckled, staring at my eyes again. " How about a study break?" he smirked.

I shook my head slowly, smiling at him. " I have to get this done soon..." I kissed his cheek. He pulled away with a sigh.

I placed my head to rest on his shoulder, opening the textbook once again. From the corner of my eyes, I saw him look at what I was reading as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Zee?...I can help you if you want"

I turned to look at him, finding his smile both breath taking but extremely distracting. " You need to stop distracting me like that.." I whispered happily.

He smirked at me, an eyebrow raised. " Distracting you like what?"

I laughed, shaking my head, and once again resting it on his shoulder. " Are you any good at history?"

He laughed. " Im all about history..." He winked at me. For some reason, this only made me blush furiously.

And so, for three whole hours, I was either listening to Robin explain the lesson for me or constantly being distracted by the things he was doing. But in the end, I guess I learned a lot more than I usually did by myself.

**Robins POV**

**...2:07 am...**

I yawned as I closed the textbook and placed it back on her desk. I looked back, smiling at her. I realized she had fallen asleep not too long ago.

I walked over and gently draped the blankets around her form, careful not to wake her. I smiled to myself. Zee always knocked my breath away, she really didnt know what affect she had on me. She didnt have a clue that she practically drove me crazy just by breathing.

I gently kissed her forehead, looking at her one last time. " Night Zee..." I whispered.

I started to walk away, heading for the door.

" Robin?" I heard her whisper. I turned back, smiling at her. " Yeah?"

Even in the darkness, I saw her blush at what she was thinking. " Mind if you stay with me tonight?"

I was surprised and I didnt answer for a few moments, but a smile fell on my face. I didnt answer, but instead climbed into bed with her. I wrapped the covers around both of us as I pulled her in and cradled her in my arms.

" I love you.." she murmured. I blushed as she snuggled closer to me, placing her hands on my chest.

I kissed her forehead, closing my eyes. " I love you...night Zee" but by the time I had said it, she was already fast asleep.

I tightened my hold on her as I buried my face in her hair._ " Ill always be here...I promise Zee.."_


	7. Chapter 7: This Isnt Goodbye

**Zatannas POV**

I sniffed, burying my face in his shoulder. I had to go today. I had to go back to Gotham for some time. I was glad, he could visit me. But I hated waiting to see his face again.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I shivered as I felt his hot breath run down my neck. He gently took my face in his hands. I looked into his shades, wanting to see those blue eyes. The same eyes that I had to come to love so much. But mostly, I just wanted to know what he was feeling, I wanted to see if he was staring back at me.

He smiled at me. I smiled back, my eyes filming over with tears. I blinked them away, not wanting my vision to be blurred. If this was the last time I would see him for a while, I didnt want to miss one second of it.

Our lips collided, my hands in his hair. The kiss was heated, desperate, full of worry. I knew he worried about me, he was overprotective. But I loved him for it, he made me feel special. No matter how cheesy it sounded, Robin made me feel special.

Not wanting the moment to end, I pressed myself against him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, nipping at my bottom lip. I opened my mouth. For once, I wasnt shy or embarassed that we were having an intimate moment in front of the whole team. Right now, I didnt care.

We slowly broke away, hands never leaving eachothers embrace. I stared into his dark rims, just as I hoped he was staring into my eyes. He slowly moved his lips upward, kissing my forehead gently.

" I love you.." he whispered against my skin.

I couldnt help it, a few of my tears spilled over and ran down my face. " I love you.."

He wiped away the tears with his thumb. I placed a hand on top of his that cupped my cheek gently.

He smiled gently at me, sadness laced his voice. But I could feel a deep reassurance within him. " Whenever Im not around.." he started.

" Look at the moon..." I continued.

" and its brightest star to the right..." he smiled gently.

I hugged him, my arms wrapped around his neck. " And know I'll be looking at the same thing..." we said unision.

I pulled away and kissed him again. _" I dont want to leave.."_ I thought. _" I love you..."_

As if he knew what I was thinking, he smiled at me again. His voice was thick, as if he was crying himself. He kissed my forehead once more, my eyes closed. I still held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go.

" This isnt goodbye.." He gently took my face in his hands, staring right at me.

" I'll never let go of you." he vowed. He took my hand in his and lightly place pressed his lips on the silver ring. I realized I hadnt taken the ring off since he had given it to me.

" Its a promise.." I whispered.

I kissed him one last time. "Zatanna.." he murmured against my lips. My heart broke ever so slightly.

" Ill love you...forever" he vowed. I nodded, closing my eyes and pressing my lips to the ring on my finger, showing him that I was promising him the same thing.

I turned away and got into the car, slinging my bag over my shoulder and dumping it onto the front seat. I waved to him and the others, smiling. I didnt want him to see how awful I felt. I drove away rather fast after that, not taking the chance of me being weak and turning back on the last minute.

I drove away, my heart heavy. Every second took me farther away from him, and I hated it. But I knew, I knew. This wasnt goodbye. Not by the long shot.

The ring glowed faintly on my finger, making me smile just a little bit.


End file.
